


The Beginning

by NikaylaSarae



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaylaSarae/pseuds/NikaylaSarae
Summary: Creativity has an idea. A wonderful, awesome idea. Now…if only Creativity could focus enough to make the idea a reality.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted with minor edits from my Tumblr account @stillebesat.

Creativity pulsed in place, a vibrant golden spark, much larger than all the other sparks racing through the neuron highways. 

It was difficult to hold still. Creativity couldn’t hold still. Not when there were thousands of ideas spurring Creativity to move and race and jump from synapse to synapse. Always searching for the next idea to take hold of to inspire Thomas onward to fulfill dreams, to tell stories, to do the things. 

But right now, Creativity wasn’t doing that. Creativity was trying to hold still. But Oh. It. Was. Difficult! 

A stray spark had Creativity three synapses away from where the last attempt to hold still had happened. 

No. Creativity froze again. Pulsing in place. Focus. Hold still. This idea needed Focus. Concentration. The golden color flared brighter, growing bigger and big---NO!

Creativity retreated. Not there. Not there. Too big. Too big. The golden spark quivered as again, Creativity settled. Big was not what was needed. Creativity needed to be contained. But that was the opposite of what Creativity was!

Agitated, Creativity jumped back and forth between two synapses. This was an idea. An IDEA and Creativity needed to do it. But how?! 

Multicolored sparks zipped by, racing to become thoughts, memories, dreams. Urging Creativity to join them. But Creativity needed--

The golden spark flared brighter in excitement. Needed to not be distracted!! An empty spot. Creativity needed a grey place. 

Twelve neuron paths, and eight synapse jumps later Creativity found the space. A space not yet filled with sparks. Creativity stilled. This. This would be it! No distractions. Creativity could try the idea here. Hold still here. 

Again the golden spark flared. Come on. Come on. Creativity could create so much, why not--

Creativity swirled like a mini firework show rearranging the placement of each mini vibrant spark. 

Solid. Weight. The golden spark divided and reunited, the colors changing as Creativity focused on becoming denser. There! A thicker heavier thing pulled away from the main spark, only to dissolve back into flares of light when Creativity tried to form another thing on the other side. 

GAH!!! Creativity exploded like a fireball, swirling in a storm of agitated sparks before coalescing back into one vibrant golden flame that quivered like a tense guitar string. This was HARD! 

Again, Creativity tried to solidify. Changing the spark colors, making them denser, knitting them together. A small thing painstakingly formed. Come on. Come on. It was--

A series of sparks crisscrossed above Creativity. Bright. Demanding. Creativity went without thinking, jumping the synapses in an instant, needing to catch those ideas, to make them into dreams-- 

The golden spark slowed once the dream took on its own life, the crowd loudly cheering as the actors took to the stage. 

Creativity hung back, pulsing like warm sunshine just behind the curtain. Listening to the crowd, watching the figures perform. Creativity thrummed, golden spark bright, but not pulsing. Figures. Figures. Maybe, maybe.

The stage disappeared as Creativity jumped back into the neuron highway, zipping to long-term memory. 

Help. Help. Needed. Help. A starting point. Yes. A figure. 

Creativity swirled and split, searching through the pinpricks. Memory. Memory. THERE! Creativity surrounded the red pinprick, pulling it from the others. Return. Creativity would return it later. But for now! Creativity zipped back through the neurons to the blank grey space. Here. Here. Memory would help. 

A trigger, a tiny spark, and the Memory unfolded. Creativity bounced up and down in place. Yes. Yes. 

This was Creativity! Gold. Lots of White. Red. 

Sparks swirled around the memory as Creativity took in the details. Not so hard. Not so hard.

Creativity focused. Again, changing the colors, solidifying. 

Many not successes.

Many distractions.

Sometimes the Memory vanished and Creativity had to go find it.

More distractions before Creativity remembered to look for the Memory.

Many more not successes. Lots of swirling sparks of agitation. Until…

Creativity let out a slow cautious breath, watching the chest with the red sash crossing it move up and down. No sparks. The mini limbs twitched. Fingers. Fingers. Calling them fingers helped to keep them from vanishing. Creativity curled the fingers into fists. 

Movement. Sparks overhead. No leaving. Not now. Focused. Here and Now. 

Creativity lifted the head. Blinked the eyes. Moved the lower limbs. Feet. Creativity wobbled, nearly falling. 

The mouth twitched upwards as Creativity straightened, keeping both feet on the ground. Yes. YES. “YES!!” 

The sound startled Creativity into dissolving, once again a swirling mixture of agitated golden sparks.

NO!

But.

More quickly this time, Creativity solidified. There! 

Creativity grinned, a hand raising to lightly touch the cheeks, feeling to make sure the smile was right. Yes. Yes it was. No missing pieces. Creativity dropped the hand, wincing as the elbow briefly swirled away into sparks before coming back. But the sparks had come back! 

Creativity could hold this human shape. 

Confidence. This would get easier over time. 

Creativity was sure of that.


End file.
